1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a mask pattern, a method of forming a minute pattern, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A highly integrated semiconductor device may include minute patterns. In order to form a plurality of elements in a small area, it may be desirable to reduce a size of each of the elements. Thus, the patterns may have a narrow width and a narrow pitch therebetween.
Recently, as a design rule of the semiconductor device has been decreased, forming a pattern having a minute pitch has been restricted because of a resolution limit of a photolithography process. In order to overcome the resolution limit of the photolithography process, methods of forming a minute hard mask pattern using a double patterning process have been proposed.